Communication networks typically include nodes, such as routers, firewalls, switches, or gateways, which transfer or switch traffic, such as packets, from one or more sources to one or more destinations. The nodes may operate on the traffic as the traffic traverses the network, such as by forwarding or filtering the packets associated with the traffic.
Nodes may rely on third party services (e.g., off-box services), such as services provided via a network device, another network (e.g., a cloud-based service), etc., to classify traffic being transported via the network. The third party services may classify the traffic to identify traffic types, file types, uniform resource locators (URLs), spam, malicious software, particular network addresses, application types, etc., which may allow the nodes to filter and/or process the traffic based on network policies. Unfortunately, the third party services may not adapt to changing traffic types in a manner that allows the nodes to operate without being exposed to potentially harmful traffic. Relying on the third party services may also cause processing delays, associated with communicating with third party service providers, which may reduce a level of performance associated with the nodes.